The creation and consumption of multimedia content (e.g., photographs, music, video, etc.) is increasingly expanding and diversifying, as are the devices used to carry out such actions. In home, professional, and other environments, users can expect to encounter a plurality of electronic devices used to develop and process multimedia content. As such, both the configuration and use of such devices in an environment may be time-consuming, cumbersome, and unintuitive. Device-specific means (e.g., a device-specific remote) may be required to address each device, for example. As another example, users often must spend a considerable amount of time configuring devices in a conference room for a multimedia presentation so that a device supplying multimedia content can correctly address a desired display device among a plurality of display devices. This connectivity difficulty becomes even more difficult in settings where there is more than one device. A user may be forced to manually enter the necessary information to link to a specific device and such manual entry may be time consuming and cumbersome due to differences in the device-specific configurations.
To address these issues, systems and methods for identifying and selecting a desired display device of one or more display devices for multimedia output are provided. In one embodiment, a respective identifying spatial orientation and one or more connectivity identifiers are associated with each of one or more display devices. A respective selecting spatial orientation is then received. The respective selecting spatial orientation is matched to the respective identifying spatial orientation to thereby determine the desired display device from the one or more display devices. Multimedia content is then routed from a source device to the desired display device via one of the one or more associated connectivity identifiers.
This Summary is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Detailed Description. This Summary is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in any part of this disclosure.